Shattered World IV (Map Game)
User:Mli048 wishes this page to be closed whist he's away and unable to complete it. Shattered World IV is not opened yet! Mli048 is adding industrial tiers, global rankings, alliance systems and 8 new countries (Flanders, Walloon, Wallachia, Transylvania, Zanzibar, East Tanzania, West Tanzania and the Serb Republic)! However, if you like to join before he has finished, send a message to him asking if you can and what country! Welcome to Shattered World IV! The sequel to Shattered World Revived, this game will have a less complicated but good algorithm. This game will also be done in 4 month turns. Plus, this game will also have extra lore. Background In 2007, a global financial crisis occurred. Due to the crisis, many countries gained huge amounts of debt and the local currencies dropped dramatically. In respond, many countries had their social services budgets were lowered and had taxes were increased, angering the population. The result was massive protests between 2007 and 2010. Many countries were worried that the protests will damage the already weakened economy, so they declared martial law and sent in soldiers to suppressed the protests, regardless if that nation allowed free speech. This angered many protesters, causing massive riots to break out. This also helps fuel a massive riot called "Arab Spring" in 2011, calling for numerous leaders across the Arab world to step down. A civil war also broke out in Greece due to the extreme amount of debt in the same year. Inspired by the civil war in Greece, dozens of nations proceeded to have their own civil wars. During this time, dozens of countries collapsed into smaller countries, effectively ending the civil wars yet also leading to rising of new nations. This was known as "The Great Collapse of 2008-2014" or more commonly know as "The Great Collapse." However, some of these nations, such as South Korea and Albania, survived and remain united or never had a civil war in the first place. It has been six years since the Great Collapse, and much has improved since then. First, many terrorist organizations, such as ISIL, Boko Haram, and the Lord's Resistance Army, have been eradicated with international efforts. Second, the economic crisis has been able to be dealt with, and many countries are now facing an economic boom. There is even a proposal to create a successor to the United Nations, with the details will be discussed in 2022 and the organization to be founded in 2025. However, some nations are more aggressive than others and will stop at nothing to build massive empires. Rules * Have Fun. * Be plausible and logical. * Mod word is law until proven otherwise. * Read the alliances. * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderator is playing, they cannot be an event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * Please look at the algorithm page. * You can adjust your budgets on certain things, however please be reasonable. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress, the results will be on the War Results page. * Colonization of certain celestial objects (Moon, Europa, Mars, etc) is not allowed until is announced by the head mod. * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. * If mods want certain jobs, such as diplomatic response or events mod, make sure to type it in () when applying for mod. * Ask the head mod for permission to become mod or mapmaker. Mods Head Mod: '''Mli048 '''Mods: Mapmaker: Important Pages Here are some important pages. [[Shattered World IV Countries Lore (Players Only)|'Shattered World Countries Lore']] Here, you can know more information about the country you will be playing as. Shattered World Alliances Here, you can know more information about the alliance systems of the Shattered World. Shattered World IV Algorithm Here, you can know more information about the algorithm. Shattered World IV Algorithm Results Here, you can see the results of wars. Map Shattered World IV uses Scribble Maps to present its maps. To see them; click here: Map of the World, 2020 Note: The map is not finished. The other maps are; Alliances (WIP) Tier Systems and Global Power Status Note: If you would like to add a map filter, please notify me, mli048. Nations If you would like to join the game, go to the above maps, make yur desicion, and then ask Mli048 to play as that country. If you don't know the name of the country, just tell Mli048 a major city in that country and you will be assigned that th city is in. * The Northern German Confederation - Mli048 * Central Mexico - El Jefe 316 Gameplay 2020 (Turn 1) * This map game has not started yet! Category:Shattered World IV (Map Game)